The invention relates to a process for checking documents as well as an apparatus therefor.
The invention relates particularly to the checking of offered banknotes and other valuable documents such as passports, identity-cards, drivers' licenses, cheques etc. which hereinafter will be generally called documents.
It is known to check such documents by means of an apparatus with which the documents are illuminated by UV-light. Although such an apparatus provides a fast check of the genuineness of banknotes, making the typical characteristics of a banknote clearly visible, no other falsifications are traced. It is desirable to check watersigns, as well as falsifications of names, inscriptions, signatures, data, etc.
For this purpose one has to take resource to other apparatuses or design special control means. This is in practice rather cumbersome. Thus there exists a need for an easily utilisable and handable apparatus by which one can check papers of value as well as other documents for genuineness.